Talk Me Down
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lena is trying to make humanity better but when something happens to her one night that changes everything, can Kara get through to a vengeful Lena or will Lena want to destroy the only person she's ever truly loved along with the world she wanted to heal?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So last time I wrote a nice Supercorp fic, this time...not so much, or will it? Anyways, Lena goes evil and Kara has to stop her**

**Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing, (if I did, these two would have been in a relationship in season 2) all rights go their respective owners.**

* * *

**Talk Me Down**

**One**

From the journal of Lena Luthor;

_All I see are humans hurting each other. We are selfish, greedy and only interested in serving our own ends. _

_I have tried on numerous occasions to make humans ignore all the bad in them, but it doesn't matter what I do, there is no way to re-wire the human brain short of mind control and I don't want to have to go down that path._

_Still I can't help thinking that there must be a way..._

Lena closed her journal and let out a sigh.

She'd been working on these projects for months and still she came up empty.

"Ms Luthor?"

Lena turned at the sound of Hope's voice but she didn't smile. It was difficult to smile at her when Hope was in Eve's body, but that wasn't Eve anymore and Lena tried to keep reminding herself of that.

"Hope, I didn't know you were still here."

A slight frown crossed her face.

"Where else would I be?"

Lena raised both eyebrows and got to her feet.

"Good point."

Her back ached and she felt stiff. She rolled her shoulders a few times and Eve tilted her head as she watched Lena try to get the kinks out of her shoulders.

She came over and put her hands on Lena's shoulders causing the Luthor to flinch away.

Again, Hope frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ms Luthor. I thought that when humans were tense, a massage might help."

Lena only nodded but she kept her distance.

"It normally does but I don't think a massage would help me right now."

Hope stayed silent but Lena could tell she was thinking.

"We've tried almost everything." Lena muttered to herself.

Then she straightened and removed her lab coat.

"I'm going to the DEO, there has to be something I've missed."

Hope just watched the Luthor leave without another word.

...

Supergirl stood on the waterfront, eyes trained on the robber's hiding place.

She was tired of this. Almost half an hour had passed and he still kept shooting at her as though at least one bullet would make it through her skin.

Supergirl rolled her eyes.

By now a small crowd had gathered but they ducked every time the robber came out of hiding to fire at Supergirl. At some point he would shoot and this time hit someone.

"If you come out, we can talk." Supergirl said.

"Not a chance." The robber growled and Supergirl could hear him re-loading his gun.

"You're going to jail anyway, you're just basically wasting bullets at this point." She told him, hand on her hip as he fired yet another shot at her.

"You can see this isn't working!" She called.

"I'm not going back to jail!" The robber shouted back.

"You've already been? Well that explains things." She muttered.

"If you surrender peacefully, maybe I can get them to shorten your sentence."

"Not good enough!" And he fired again.

Supergirl threw up her hands.

"Ok fine! Shoot me again! There might've been a weak spot you missed!"

The robber fired but this time, Supergirl used her ice breath to stop the bullet in mid air and ice sped through the air, following the line of the bullet all the way back to the gun.

The robber pulled his hand away before that froze too.

He turned and began to run but Supergirl was quicker and caught him by the collar of his jacket, marching him over to the police that had been on stand by.

"I believe this one's yours'?"

The policeman who cuffed the robber smiled gratefully at Supergirl.

"Thanks, Supergirl. Couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled at them and then took off into the sky, she could hear people cheering her as she made her way to the DEO...

Alex smiled at her sister as she flew through the open window.

"Another robber. What's that? Two in the last month?"

Supergirl nodded.

"Hm hm and I don't think he'll be the last."

Alex pulled up something on her iPad and showed Supergirl.

"Look at this; it's the DEO's inventory."

Supergirl frowned, not seeing what Alex was seeing.

"What about it?"

"Things have gone missing for 24 hours and then put back and do you know the weird thing?"

Supergirl looked at Alex expectantly.

"They were all to do with mind mapping."

"Mind mapping?"

Alex nodded.

"Like someone was testing them to see how it could work."

Both their frowns deepend.

"What about the CCTV? Did they pick up anything?"

Alex shook her head.

"No. The footage was scrambled before the items went missing."

Supergirl frowned as she tried to think who would need something like that.

"Maybe post someone outside for a little while? See who comes along?"

Alex nodded.

"That's exactly what I've done."

"Ok good."

Alex's frown softened a little.

"Oh and Lena is upstairs. I think she wants to talk to you."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll catch up with you later?"

Alex nodded.

"Sure."

Lena smiled as Supergirl walked towards her.

"Kara, hi."

"Hey, Lena. Alex said you wanted to talk to me?"

Lena nodded.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could grab lunch today, what do you think?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Lena smiled.

"Great."

Then she took in Supergirl's super suit and cape and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should change first."

Kara chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, of course, I'll be right back."

Kara moved quickly and before Lena could blink, she was back and she looked more like reporter for Catco Kara and not Supergirl Kara.

Lena looked taken aback.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

Kara laughed.

"You will, trust me."

Over lunch, Lena and Kara talked about a few things but Lena was itching to talk about something more important.

"Have you ever encountered an alien who felt nothing like humans do?"

Kara frowned slightly as she took a bite of her burger.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I mean, do they have any bad feelings, jealousy, hate, anger? Anything like that?"

Kara thought about it then shook her head.

"No. I don't-I don't think I have ran into an alien like that, ever."

Lena looked a little deflated as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why d'you ask?" Kara asked lightly.

Lena shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Alex said something strange is happening at the DEO." Kara began, taking another bite of her burger.

Lena paused then looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Someone is breaking into the inventory and taking things but then 24 hours later, they return them, and it's all to do with mind mapping."

Lena frowned as though confused.

"What's that?"

"It's like...mind control, sort of."

"Oh...well who would need anything like that?"

Kara shrugged.

"I don't know. Alex has posted guards outside to see if we can catch whoever it is."

Lena nodded but her jaw was tight.

"Good idea."

Kara nodded in agreement.

After a little while of idle chit-chat, Lena said she had to go back to the lab and Kara said she would check in at the DEO.

* * *

When Kara arrived back at the DEO, she found Alex straight away and pulled her sister aside.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

Kara took a breath and nodded her head slowly.

"It's about the inventory."

"You know who did it?" Alex said, her eyes brightening.

Kara paused.

Maybe Lena had a good reason to do what she did. She wasn't a bad person and she had asked about aliens having any negative emotions, maybe she was trying to give them more positive emotions?

Kara knew it was Lena that had been taking things from the inventory; her heart had sped up when Kara had spoken to her about it. She wasn't being entirely truthful when she'd asked what mind mapping was; she knew.

"Kara?" Alex pushed gently.

Kara looked at her sister.

Lena had had enough of betrayal and even though yes, Lena was in the wrong, going through the DEO's inventory without permission, she must have had her reasons and Kara decided to hear her out before telling Alex.

Alex would only turn against her or ban her from the DEO and Kara wanted Lena to feel as much a part of her family as Kara herself did.

"No but maybe I should stand guard tonight. What if it's an alien I've faced before? I might be able to help."

Alex thought about it, her brow furrowing and Kara knew she was weighing her options whilst thinking about her sister's safety.

"Alright. Only tonight though."

Kara nodded.

...

Lena went back to the lab, her heart racing and her palms sweating.

Hope came over to her, looking concerned.

"Ms Luthor, are you alright?"

Lena lent against the counter top and took a few deep breaths.

"The DEO know that things from the inventory have gone missing."

"Then we must cease operations on this." Hope said reasonably.

Lena stared at her, her eyes wide but she looked angry.

"What? No. No we can't. Hope, what the DEO have we won't be able to get anywhere else. I have to go back and get more."

Hope moved closer to Lena.

"I appreciate this means a lot to you, Ms Luthor but you risk a great deal by going back in there."

Lena nodded.

"I know but this is the only way I can make humanity better, Hope. Without the DEO's resources I have nothing."

Hope nodded her head in agreement.

"So you're going back in there?"

Lena nodded.

"I'll return with a new device tonight."

**Author's Note: Feel free to review. Comments make me happy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Kara let out a breath as she packed in front of the inventory doors. She knew Lena would show up here and she honestly didn't know how the Luthor would take it once she saw Kara and knew what Kara knew.

She didn't know whether to face her as Kara or as Supergirl but then it would look strange to the few DEO guards around here if they said Kara Danvers was guarding the inventory so here she was, cape and everything, waiting for her best friend to show up.

It didn't take long. She heard a beep that signalled a key card entry and then Lena herself walked around the corner.

She stopped when she saw Kara, her lips parting in shock. She should have known the inventory would've been guarded, Kara had told her as much but she didn't think that Kara herself would be the one guarding it.

At least with the DEO guards, she could fake a smile and pretend she was lost. She hadn't been to the DEO that often after all, it was easily done.

"Kara."

"Lena."

Lena forced a smile but her heart raced again.

"What are you-"

"I know it's you, Lena."

"What?"

Kara kept her voice soft.

"The mind map devices that have gone missing from the inventory? I know it was you."

Lena faltered and Kara took a step towards her.

"I haven't told Alex. I just want to know why."

Lena looked down, her jaw clenching and unclenching as she fought anger and honesty inside herself.

Raising her chin defiantly, Lena folded her arms.

"What makes you so sure it's me?"

Kara sighed.

"Because when I brought it up at lunch, your heart raced."

"How can you-"

Kara pointed to her ears and Lena's rigid posture sagged slightly in defeat as she unfolded her arms.

"Right...super hearing."

Kara nodded.

"I just want to know why you're doing this, Lena."

Lena licked her lips.

"I just...I want people to be better, you know? I want them to not be ruled by all these emotions that cause wars, murder and violence. I want people to treat each other with respect and compassion."

Kara felt for her then and she nodded her head in understanding.

"That's why you asked me about any aliens without those emotions." Kara realised.

Lena nodded her head.

"I've been seeing if I can re-wire the human brain. I thought maybe something from the DEO would help."

Kara smiled warmly at Lena.

"You amaze me, you know that?"

Lena frowned but an uneasy smile crossed her face.

"How so?"

"You have every right to be angry, to want revenge on so many people that have wronged you and yet here you are, stealing from the DEO all because you want a better world."

"Well...technically I'm borrowing. You said so yourself I returned those devices within 24 hours."

Kara chuckled.

"That's right I did say that."

"But can you see why I'm doing it? Don't you want a better world too?"

Kara nodded.

"I do and Lena, I'm not going to stand in your way."

Kara stepped aside, leaving Lena's path to the inventory clear.

"Take what you want." She said with a kind smile.

Lena looked from the door to Kara and back again.

"Really?"

Kara nodded.

"You'll give it back anyway and you're only trying to do something good here. Why should you be punished for it?"

Lena moved towards Kara and hugged her.

"Thank you. You have no idea what it means to have your support on this."

Kara hugged her back.

"As I said when I gave you Lex's journals, there are no boundaries when it comes to you."

A look passed between them both before Lena re-focused on what she was here to do.

Kara gestured with her head to the inventory.

"Go inside, take what you need. I'll keep watch. I take it you've already disabled the security cameras?"

Lena grinned at her.

"Of course."

Kara chuckled.

"Ok well just be quick."

Lena nodded and slipped inside the inventory.

Kara had kept the guards at bay while Lena managed to slip away. Putting the device in her bag, Lena left the DEO and headed back to L Corp, feeling oddly satisfied with herself and how Kara had been with her too. Even though Lena was still as hurt as ever, more than Kara would ever know but she hid it. She hid it to do what she had to do but she couldn't deny the fact that having Kara's support did mean something to her, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

As Lena walked around the corner to where her car should have been waiting, she found it very empty.

There was hardly any noise and that was when someone appeared.

They were covered in back from head to toe and they looked menacing enough.

They stalked towards Lena and Lena let out a gasp as she back peddled.

The trouble was that she's backed up so far, she was now cornered and then man, whoever he was, towered over her.

Lena swung at him with her bag but he ducked under it and grabbed the bag instead.

A common thief, Lena thought as the man pulled the bag out of Lena's grasp.

"No, no you can't take that-" Lena began, panic in her voice as she grabbed the man's arm but he shook her off and she fell back.

Lena's anger got the better of her and she launched herself at the man, tackling him but he rolled and grabbed her, throwing her into the side of the building.

Lena felt dazed and like she could pass out as he came over to her.

She barely had time to let out a scream before he kicked out...

Kara had heard Lena's scream and flew as fast as she could to reach her but by the time she got there, whoever had attacked Lena had gone and Lena herself was laying on the ground, her face bloody and she was curled in on herself as though trying to protect herself from being beaten.

"Lena." Kara breathed as she landed beside her.

"Lena?"

But the Luthor was unconscious.

Kara picked her up.

"It's ok, it's ok I've got you." Kara whispered as she took off in the direction of Lena's apartment.

Carrying her through the door, Kara gently rested Lena on her bed and scanned her body for injuries; a split lip, a black eye would surely follow, a cut on her right eyebrow and a few ribs were broken, she'd have bruises there too.

Kara called her sister.

"Alex? It's Lena. She's been beaten. I need you here."

Within minutes, Alex was inside Lena's apartment and checking the Luthor over.

"Has she said anything? Stirred at all?"

Kara shook her head, concern etched on her features as she bit nervously at her thumb nail.

"I should have been there."

"You couldn't have known this would happen." Alex said soothingly as she checked Lena's heart rate.

"No, I saw her at the DEO and I let her go home with that thing in her bag, I should've known it would have made her a target."

Alex frowned, removing the stethoscope from her ears as she turned to look up at Kara.

"Wait, what?"

Kara let out a breath.

"It was Lena who has been borrowing stuff from the DEO."

"Stealing. She's been stealing, Kara and why didn't you tell me?"

"She isn't using it for evil, Alex! She's trying to make people better!"

Alex frowned deeply.

"I'm disappointed in her and I'm disappointed that you lied to me but right now, I have to focus on Lena, so go get me some towels and a bowl of water. I need to clean her cuts to make sure they don't get infected."

Kara nodded and did as her sister asked.

Alex frowned down at Lena.

"You could've come to me." Alex whispered to her.

Kara returned with the items and Alex took them from her.

Kara felt at a loss as she peered over Alex's shoulder at Lena.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"I think you've done enough." Alex said quietly and Kara could hear the hurt in her sister's voice.

"Alex I'm sorry."

"Just...go home, Kara."

Kara frowned.

"No. I'm not leaving Lena. Not while she's like this."

"She won't even know you're here." Alex said flippantly.

Kara folded her arms.

"I don't care. I'm staying."

Alex sighed.

"Fine. Go sleep on the couch then. I'll call you if she wakes up."

Kara nodded and left Alex to tend to her best friend.

Kara jolted awake to someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"She's awake." Alex said but she still sounded pissed.

Kara nodded and stood up, stretching to work the kinks out of her shoulders.

Alex looked a little uncomfortable.

"I should head back to the DEO."

Kara nodded.

"Okay."

Alex paused and then she looked at Kara.

"We'll talk about this later."

Kara nodded and watched Alex walk out of Lena's apartment.

Kara took a breath and knocked lightly on Lena's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Lena's voice was weak and very quiet. If Kara hadn't of had super hearing, she might not have even heard her.

Lena smiled up at Kara as she came in and then winced at the pain it caused her.

Kara gave her a sympathetic smile as she came and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Lena's hand in her own.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me with a bowling ball...repeatedly."

Lena didn't look any different to how she had last night; accept that she was in some track pants and a sweater and her eyes were open, the left one, just barely, a slowly darkening bruise was surrounding it.

"I guess Alex gave you something for the pain."

Lena nodded and tried to sit up a little straighter but she cried out when she pulled on damaged muscles.

Kara let out a breath. She hated seeing Lena like this. The Luthor was always so strong, nothing could break her.

"Don't try to move too much, Alex said you could have a few broken ribs."

Lena shook her head.

"No, Alex checked. She said they're not broken, just badly bruised."

Kara nodded.

"Well that's something."

A shot silence passed between them before Lena looked at Kara.

"Kara, he took the mind mapping device. He's got my bag but the device is in it."

Kara frowned slightly.

"That doesn't matter, we'll find it. Right now my main concern is you."

Lena brushed her thumb across the back of Kara's hand.

Tears came to Lena's eyes.

"Maybe I'll never be able to make humanity better." She said sadly.

"No, Lena don't think that."

"But it's true! Look at the world we live in, Kara. There's so much hate and crime, you can't even watch the news without hearing about someone being killed."

Kara tightened her hold on Lena's hand.

"But there is also good and kindness, Lena. People still help each other. Why else would I fight to keep the world safe if I thought the evil out-weighed the good?"

Lena smiled brokenly.

"Because you want to believe that everything is good and pure and as I told you before, I love that about you but Kara...it's not true. People will always hurt others."

Kara sighed.

There was no winning this argument today and it wasn't what Lena needed at the moment.

"You should get some rest, Lena. You won't be moving for a while anyway."

Lena nodded and Kara stood, preparing to leave.

"You're not staying with me?"

Kara paused, looking torn.

"Did-did you want me to?"

"Just until I fall asleep...if that's ok."

Kara smiled warmly at her.

"Sure it is."

Kara resumed her space beside Lena on the bed and they talked a little more until Lena's eyes began to close.

Once Kara was sure she was settled and sound asleep, she went to find Alex.

They still needed to talk.

**Author's Note: Sorry if there are any mistakes I've missed x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Alex had a frown on her face as she watched her sister walk towards her.

Kara looked sheepish as she stopped in front of Alex.

"Can we talk?"

Alex let out a breath and the nodded.

Kara followed her into an empty room and Alex shut the door behind them.

Folding her arms, Alex waited expectantly for her sister to explain herself.

Kara took a breath and then began.

"I know letting Lena take something from the inventory was wrong and I know I should have told you about it as soon as I found out but Alex, Lena has been through so much in such a short space of time. I wanted her to know that I trust her with anything. She knows I'm Supergirl now and I didn't want her thinking that she doesn't have my support in what she's doing."

"And what is she doing, Kara?" Alex snapped.

Kara licked her lips.

"She's trying to find a way to make humans better."

"In what way?"

"Lena believes that if she can find a way to re-wire the brain, then she could help humans to expel negative emotions and impulses." Kara explained as best as she could.

Alex nodded but that frown was still on her face.

"So you thought that meant it was okay to let her steal from the DEO?"

"Well...no, that probably wasn't the right thing to do but Lena is desperate, Alex. I just-I dunno, I wanted to help her."

"I understand that you want to prove to Lena that you are on her side at every opportunity but Kara, you are my sister and I can't have you lying to me."

Kara nodded in understanding.

"I know. I know what I did was wrong but, Alex, you should've seen how happy she was when I told her I understood what she was trying to do."

Kara's expression looked suddenly serene and her voice took on a wistful tone.

"She was so happy, that smile...I never want to see her unhappy, ever, and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that she never feels any kind of betrayal ever again."

Alex looked down at her boots and then back up at her sister. This time her own tone of voice softened.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kara nodded but there was a confused frown on her face.

"Sure."

"Are you in love with Lena?"

Kara's eyes widened as she stared at Alex and she let out a bark of laughter.

"In love with Lena?! What?! Where-where did you get that from?! I mean, she's my best friend, I'd do anything for her and I like seeing her happy but-"

"You flew to Paris, Milan and Ireland to get her favourite foods, you stole Lex's journals when they were locked up and just last night you let her walk out of the DEO with stolen property. I'd say that's going above and beyond for just a 'friend'."

Kara stumbled over her words.

"Yeah, well...maybe-maybe being a friend means doing all those things-"

"Lena's hinted she might have feelings for you too."

"She has?" Kara asked quickly, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"No but can you see how excited you just got? That already speaks volumes, Kara! You're in love with Lena Luthor."

Kara looked a little disappointed that Lena hadn't hinted she had feelings but now Alex was at least smiling at her.

Finally, she stepped forward to give her sister a hug.

"She may not have said anything but I'd wager that she feels the same. Just take a risk, tell her how you feel."

Kara raised an eyebrow as Alex pulled away.

"Straight after telling her I'm Supergirl, I also reveal I love her?"

Alex shrugged.

"It might be what she needs to hear right now and even if it's not, at least you know where you stand."

Kara bit her lip as she thought about what Alex was saying.

Out of everyone in her life, she would know how this goes and how it feels.

"You're right...I should tell her."

Alex nodded, the smile on her face brightening.

"Oh and this time-I know it's different-but try not to take 4 years to tell her."

Kara nodded and smiled nervously.

"Alex?"

Alex looked up at her sister.

"I'm sorry about the device. I'll get it back and I won't let Lena take from the inventory without asking you again."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, Kara. Just let me know what she takes and when."

Kara nodded.

"Thanks. Lena will appreciate that."

Alex tried to hide her grin.

"Anything for your girlfriend."

"Aww, that's really nice of y-wait, she's not my girlfriend."

Alex ignored her, chuckling to herself as she left the room; she could hear Kara muttering to herself.

...

Lena flicked through the channels on her TV as she sat up propped against the headboard.

All she saw were humans being horrible to each other; terrorists, hate crime, bullying, fighting.

Tears sprung to the Luthor's eyes as she shook her head.

People were monsters.

Wincing in pain, Lena swung her legs over the side of the bed and held her ribs as she hobbled out of her bedroom and made her way into the kitchen.

Flashes of when the man had mugged and beaten her appeared in her mind and frowned, fighting to keep them back.

Lena had always wanted to save humanity but maybe there was no saving it.

Opening a coded safe under a cupboard in the kitchen, Lena pulled out a small metal box.

She looked at it and sighed.

If she couldn't save humanity then she'd just have to destroy it.

...

Kara turned up at Lena's, preparing to tell her everything; how she felt about the Luthor and what it could mean for their future.

But instead of finding Lena watching TV or even curled up asleep on her bed, Kara found one single note on her bedside table.

She frowned, picking it up and reading it.

_ I'm sorry_

Kara's heart started to race and she flew out of Lena's window as Supergirl and started to search the city for the Luthor.

She couldn't have gone far, not in the state she was in.

Supergirl listened hard to see if she could find Lena that way but there was nothing.

Where was she?

L Corp?

Supergirl flew by there and quickly checked her office and the lab but nothing.

The DEO?

Supergirl called Alex as she flew through National City, keeping her eye out for the Luthor.

"Alex? Have you seen Lena?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

"Alex, she's gone and she left me a note that just said 'I'm sorry', what the hell does that mean and where could she have gone?"

"I'm not sure. I'll send a team out to find her."

"No I don't think that's a good idea. I need to find her own my own just...just tell me if she shows up."

"Alright but if you need me, call me."

Kara smiled at her sister's concern.

"You know I will."

As Kara started to turn back and search the city again, something caught her eye.

It glinted under the slowly setting sun and it was high up on a hill.

Kara stopped and looked down.

Lena! She thought with so much relief she couldn't explain it.

Kara looked at the Luthor who was just standing on the hill, looking down at the city and in her hands she held a metal box.

What was that?

Kara flew down and landed in front of the Luthor.

"Lena?"

"Kara...I didn't think you'd find me." Lena said but her voice was laced with sadness.

It was also clear that she'd been crying.

Kara gave her an uneasy smile.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting."

Lena's eyes took on a hard look.

"How can I rest when there are people out there every day killing each other?"

Kara gave Lena a sympathetic look.

"Is this about you trying to save humanity?" Kara asked gently.

"There's nothing to save, Kara. I can't fix people like this."

Lena sighed and shook her head, looking down at the box.

"No. There's no saving them and if I can't save them then..." She let the sentence hang in the air.

Kara looked down at the box too and suddenly she realised what it was.

"Is that...is that a bomb?"

Lena shrugged.

"In a way, yes. It releases toxins into to the air sending humans into a deep sleep, only they don't wake up with a kiss or anything else. They simply just...die."

There was no pleasure in Lena's voice as she revealed what her machine did.

Kara started to panic.

"Lena, you don't have to do this. We can find another way."

Lena nodded.

"I wish that were true. Honestly I do, Kara but when I look around...all I see is evil. Corrupt people, bullies, liars, manipulators and narcissists. I don't want to live in a world where there are people like that."

A single tear slid down Lena's cheek before she sniffed and straightened.

"So I have to do this."

"Lena, think about the people that love you. The people that are good in this world."

Lena gave Kara a warm smile.

"It won't kill you, Kara. It can't hurt aliens, I promise."

Kara took a step towards Lena and the Luthor stiffened.

Kara paused.

"Lena, think about what you're doing. Yes, you'll kill all the evil in this world but you'll also kill all the good too and if it kills humans, you'll be killing yourself too."

Lena nodded her slowly.

"I know."

Kara frowned at her.

"Wait...you know? You know it'll kill you and yet you're prepared to do this anyway?"

Lena shrugged.

"I'm no better than them, Kara. I was using you to further my research. In reality, I hated you for lying to me for as long as you did, so in turn I lied to you in order to help myself. So you see, I'm no better, if not worse than them."

Kara licked her lips. The knowledge of Lena's betrayal hurt and cut deep but she also understood why Lena had done it.

She was hurt too and Kara's love for Lena eclipsed all that.

It always would.

"I understand why you did it." Kara said softly.

Lena frowned.

"You do?"

Kara nodded.

"You were hurt because I lied to you. I get that, but you used me to try and save people. It was still to do something good. Lena, you are a good person."

Tears filled the Luthor's eyes and she cried all over again.

"Please don't do this, Lena. I don't want to lose you." Kara begged.

"It's better this way, Kara."

"No it isn't!" Kara suddenly shouted.

Lena widened her eyes.

"I am just like Lex, Kara! And now I know that you're Supergirl, I know it can't ever work. We can't ever be friends."

"What are you talking about? Of course we can!" Kara exclaimed as she felt tears at the backs of her eyes too.

Lena shook her head sadly.

"Look at Superman and Lex. They could never be friends."

"But we are. Lena, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

"Then why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Because I'm evil! My whole family's evil! It's only a matter of time before I turn into my brother!"

Kara stepped forward and looked straight into Lena's watery sea green eyes.

"You won't. You are nothing like him, Lena. I know that because of what you've done in the past. What you've done and sacrificed to save me and this city. You remember Jack?"

Lena nodded her head slowly.

"I sacrificed him..."

"To save me." Kara added softly.

Lena nodded.

"And...and I'd do it again."

Both Super and Luthor looked at each for a very long time before Lena shook her head and frowned, her grip on the metal box tightening.

"I have to do this, Kara. I can't let you stop me."

"Lena, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't stop this."

Lena let out a breath.

"Don't you see? If I do this, you'll be safe to keep saving the world. Only you'll be stopping natural disasters and saving people from floods or burning buildings, not from each other!"

Tears cascaded down Kara's cheeks.

"None of that mean anything if you're not here!"

"I'm just one person, Kara. I'm nothing special."

Kara didn't know if she wanted to cry til she was empty or lash out in anger.

Suddenly, she grabbed Lena by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Listen to me. You can't do this. I can't live in a world where you're not there and where I don't get to see you every day. I don't want to wake up and go and save the world if I can't talk to you about it. My life and whatever I do means nothing if I can't be with you."

Kara took a breath and stood back, releasing her shoulders and biting her lip before she looked up at Lena and spoke the words she'd been dying to say for years but had only just come to realise were true.

"Lena I'm in love with you."

The Luthor's eyes widened in shock and Kara suddenly felt panicked.

"I mean, if you don't feel the same then that's fine but I needed you to know because I don't want to you kill yourself and I just thought that by-"

Lena walked towards Kara, dropping the box to the ground.

"Kara shut up." Lena whispered as she cupped the blonde's face in her hands and kissed her.

Kara kissed Lena back and Lena could feel her smiling.

When they pulled apart, Kara looked at Lena.

"So..."

Lena grinned at her.

"So."

"You're not going to use the box then."

Lena rested her forehead against Kara's and closed her eyes.

"I should have told you how I felt, Kara. The reason I was so hurt was because I think deep down I've been in love with you since the first time I met you. I was so torn, Kara. I fell in love with you when you walked into my office with Clark, and I fell in love with you -as Supergirl- when you saved me from those drones that attacked my helicopter. I just didn't understand how I could be in love with two people at once and then when you told me you were Supergirl, it all made sense and I was relieved but so angry at you for lying to me."

Kara looked a little unsure.

"And now...?"

Lena opened her eyes and smiled into Kara's.

"Now? I've got the best of both worlds."

They fell into each other's arms.

Love was the one thing that saved them and the metal box lay on the ground, forgotten.

This world can be cruel and there is much evil in it still but love will always be this world's saviour because when everything is looking bleak and dark, Love shines just as bright as it ever did.

It has a light that can never be diminished and the heart, although it can shatter, tear and be broken, is a muscle and muscles heal in the end even if it takes a little time.

Lena and Kara's hearts have just only begun to heal and despite the hate in this world, it was love that saved them.

And it always will.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: We all get hurt at some point in our lives but I truly believe that love can save us and if it's not the love from another person, it's the love we show to ourselves and to others.**

**Thanks for reading! x **


End file.
